1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of storage and mixing of two components contained within two separately-sealed compartments, and more particularly to storage and mixing of infant formula in a two-compartment mixing device.
2. General Background and State of the Art
Baby bottles have long been used to deliver formula and other nutritional liquids to infants and small children. The traditional feeding bottle has a rigid body having an open upper end, a nipple and a fastening ring used to secure the nipple to the open end of the body.
The traditional bottle does not provide an efficient and effective means for mixing powdered baby formula with a liquid. The following steps are required to mix powdered formula with a liquid in a traditional baby bottle: (1) add a specified or recommended amount of liquid to the bottle; (2) add a certain amount of powdered formula; (3) attach the nipple to the bottle with the fastening ring; and (4) shake the bottle until the formula is adequately dissolved in the liquid.
There are several drawbacks associated with providing mixed formula using a traditional baby formula bottle. Undissolved lumps of powdered formula are often formed, leading to clumping or caking of the formula of the nipple and impeding the free flow of formula. This situation is wasteful and may cause the feeding baby to take air into his or her system, which can lead to severed discomfort.
Traditional baby formula bottles, while useful in a home setting, do not provide a convenient way to mix formula when the infant and the parent(s) are away from home, such as when they are traveling in a motor vehicle, in an airport, in a restaurant, or other public setting. There may not be stable or convenient facilities available in those situations to mix the powdered formula with the liquid.
In many situations it is not practical to bring along a premixed bottle of formula, because over time, the formula may spoil.
It would be desirable, therefore, to provide a baby formula feeding bottle that provides for storing pre-measured amounts of powdered baby formula and liquid in separate compartments for extended periods of time which can be later combined, mixed and dispensed without extensive effort or time consumed.
It would also be desirable that such a baby formula feeding bottle closely resemble a traditional feeding bottle in shape and size so that adult and baby will be made to feel that use of the new baby formula feeding bottle provides a very similar look and feel to the feeding process with which they are both comfortable.